


Flowering

by ThunderStrikesTwice (ThunderDownOnGreenside)



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Datesana - Freeform, Flirting, Flowers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masayuki, flustered Yukimura, shrine visits, smitten Masamune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderDownOnGreenside/pseuds/ThunderStrikesTwice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who says you can't flirt in a sacred space?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowering

**Author's Note:**

> For the perfect and genius radiojamming on tumblr, who suggested a little shrine visit Datesana prompt! :D I really loved writing this, I want to do more where they're flirting. Plus the shrine idea is really nice, I want to write a longer one now. Do you see what you did, tumblr friend? Now I've got so much to do and so little time to do it! D: 
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Ah, Lord Masamune!” I did not expect to find you here!”

 

 

Sanada Yukimura’s cheerful voice rings out through the peaceful air, chiming bright and clear like homecoming bells. Masamune glances back to see the Tiger Cub of Kai hurrying up the stone steps behind him, the folds of his red and brown hakama flapping with the movements like a bird attempting to take flight. The older male snorts in amusement at the thought – really, Yukimura as a little russet, chirping bird is kind of hilarious – as he waits with uncharacteristic patience for the younger to join him.

 

 

Yukimura falls in step beside him and they continue their ascent, Masamune adjusting the tie around his waist as they go. It’s a quiet, dewy morning, soft in the early sunlight even with the Tiger Cub’s amiable chatter to fill up the space between them. It could be worse, and today, the One-Eyed Dragon is not too inclined to complain. Instead, he finds himself keeping time with his rival’s adorable prattling, throwing in his own two-cents (read: derisive snorts and quiet laughter) every now and then. It’s an easy routine, a lull in the cool morning air, and he feels himself relax considerably in Yukimura’s presence.

 

 

The uphill path to his favorite shrine is lined with foliage, flowers and birds peeking out from the lush greenery. In a rare gesture of affection, Masamune reaches out to pick one of the brighter blossoms from a bush and passes it to Yukimura, grinning at the startled flush that spreads across his face.

 

 

_(Geez, that’s cute. How is that even fair?)_

 

 

“L-Lord Masamune?”

 

 

“Keep it,” the older man laughs, waving down his rival’s fumbling protests. “Put it in your hair or something. It matches your clothes, **ya see**?”

 

 

Yukimura flounders momentarily, unable to string the necessary words together and express his confused thoughts. Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Masamune takes the flower from him.

 

 

“Hold still.”

 

 

The Tiger Cub freezes as his rival reaches out. With wide eyes, he follows the older man’s movements as Masamune tucks the bloom behind his ear with uncharacteristic gentleness, fingertips brushing, _lingering_ against his cheek before he retracts his outstretched hand. Through all of this, Yukimura trains his eyes on Masamune’s face, studying the way that his brow furrows in concentration, the way that he bites the inside of his lower lip as he focuses on positioning the flower, the way that his good eye sparkles in momentary, silver-blue delight when he gets it to stay.

 

 

“ **There we go**.” Masamune grins, apparently satisfied. “Heh, that’s cute. You look like a little miko on her way to the shrine.”

 

 

The Tiger Cub gapes at him before jerking his head to look away, blushing furiously.

 

 

“M-My lord, I do not think – hey, Lord Masamune! W-wait for me!”

 

 

Masamune just cracks up laughing, already back to heading up the stairs, leaving Yukimura to chase after him again.

 


End file.
